mianhae saengi 3
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: "kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang sama. Berbagi kasih sayang dari orang yang sama. Jadi, salahkah jika perasaan itu hadir diantara kami berdua?" :::::YeWookLoveStory::::: "Mianhae Saengi" Pairing :: YeWook ,


**Mianhae Saeng**

Oleh Dianti CaikersForever AGac

part 3 update^^

"kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang sama. Berbagi kasih sayang dari orang yang sama. Jadi, salahkah jika perasaan itu hadir diantara kami berdua?"

:::::YeWookLoveStory:::::

"Mianhae Saengi"

Pairing :: YeWook / KyuWook

Cast(s) :: Other member Super Junior

Genre :: Romance, family, angst

Author :: Kim Ryea a.k.a Dianti Putri

Disclaimer :: semuannya milik yang diatas

Bukan milik author J

:::::YeWookLoveStory:::::

**Ryeowook P.O.V**

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah bangun. Padahal, hari ini hari minggu. Biasanya juga, hari minggu seperti ini, aku habiskan dikamar alias tidur. Tapi, hari minggu ini sangat berbeda. Karena aku dan yesung hyung akan pergi jalan-jalan.

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

_Tok.. _

"baby wookie.. apa kau sudah bangun?"

"ne hyung. Wookie sudah bangun" jawabku sambil membuka pintu kamar. "waeyo hyung?" tanyaku

"ani. Hyung hanya merindukan baby wookie" kata yesung hyung sambil memelukku. "apa baby wookie tidak merindukan hyung hhmm..?" Tanya yesung hyung

"wookie juga merindukkan hyung" kataku sambil membalas pelukkan yesung hyung.

"baby, hyung sangat merindukkan saat-saat kita seperti ini. Dimana hyung bisa memelukmu sepuas yang hyung inginkan" aish, kenapa aku menjadi malu saat yesung hyung mengatakannya padaku

"wookie juga hyung" kataku dengan jujur. "hyung.." panggilku

"ne..?"

"wookie mau menanyakan sesuatu. Boleh?" Tanya dengan penuh harap

"ne.. baby wookie boleh menanyakan apa saja pada hyung? Jawab yesung hyung

"hmm.. apa hyung menyayangi wookie?" tanyaku gugup

"ani. Hyung tidak menyayangi baby wookie" jawab yesung hyung yang membuatku kaget

"benarkah, hyung tidak menyayangi wookie?" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukkan pada yesung hyung dan melihat kearah yesung hyung

"ne, hyung tidak menyayangi baby wookie?" jawab yesung hyung hampir membuatku ingin menangis

**Ryeowook P.O.V end**

"ne, hyung tidak menyayangi baby wookie?" jawab yesung yang hampir membuat wookie menangis

"hyung jahat. Wookie benci hyung! Wookie sangat menyayangi hyung. Tapi, hyung tidak menyayangi wookie" kata wookie sambil menangis dan membuat yesung tersenyum

"hyung tidak jahat baby" kata yesung sambil menarik wookie kedalam pelukkannya. "hyung memang tidak menyayangimu. Tapi, hyung mencintaimu" ucapan yesung berhasil membuat wookie berhenti menangis

"eeh..? hyung mencintai wookie?" Tanya wookie tidak percaya dan manampilkan wajahnya super polos tersebut

"baby belum mandikan, sekarang mandi atau hyung yang akan memandikanmu" kata yesung sambil mendorong wookie kekamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wookie

"tapi kan, hyung belum jawab pertanyaan wookie" tolak wookie

"mau mandi sendiri atau hyung yang memandikan hmm..?" ulang yesung sambil tersenyum aneh(?)

"ne, wookie mandi sekarang?" kata wookie sambil masuk kamar mandi. "jangan ngitip atau wookie laporkan pada appa?" ancam wookie

"silakan, appa dan eomma selama satu minggu kedepan tidak ada dirumah" dengan santainya, yesung melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan tersenyum sedikit mesum

"hyung mau apa?" Tanya wookie gugup sambil mundur kebelakang

"tentu saja memandikanmu baby wookie" ucapan yesung berhasil membuat wookie kaget

"ani, wookie tidak mau. Wookie bisa mandi sendiri"

"benarkah? Hyung tidak percaya. Pokoknya, hyung harus memandikanmu baby wookie"

"wookie tidak mau hyung. Wookie bisa sendiri! Wookie sudah besar" kata wookie sambil mendorong yesung keluar dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi + menguncinya.

"baiklah, lain kali hyung akan memandikanmu"

"eomma, ini foto siapa?"

"dia.."

"dia siapa eomma!"

"dia adikmu"

"adikku?

"ne chagi"

"dimana dia sekarang eomma..?"

"eomma juga tidak tau. Dia hilang, disaat umurnya genap 1 tahun"

"aku ingin bertemunya dengannya eomma"

"eomma juga ingin bertemu dengannya chagi"

"apa eomma dan appa tidak mencari adikku yang hilang ini?"

"eomma dan appa sudah mencarinya sampai sekarang. Saat ini, orang kepercayaan appamu telah menemukkan seseorang yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri adikmu"

"itukah, alasan appa pergi dengan terburu-buru tadi pagi"

"ne chagi. Berdoalah, agar dia memang adikmu"

"pasti eomma. Aku sangat ingin bertemunya dengannya"

"hyung.."

"ne baby wookie?"

"ice cream. Wookie ingin ice cream lagi" pinta wookie dengan manja

"tapi, baby wookie sudah menghabiskan tiga ice cream. Baby tidak boleh makan ice cream lagi" larang yesung karena takut wookie sakit

"andwe.. wookie ingin ice cream"

"tidak boleh baby. Nanti baby sakit"

"ini yang terakhir hyung. Wookie janji deh"

"janji?" Tanya yesung

"ne hyung. Wookie janji?" jawab wookie sambil tesenyum polos

"baiklah, hyung akan membelikan ice cream untukmu. Setelah itu kita pulang" kata yesung sambil memeluk wookie sebelum pergi meninggalkan wookie untuk membeli ice cream

"gomawo hyung" kata wookie setelah yesung pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah yesung pergi, wookie hanya diam saja sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Tanpa menyadari kalau seseorang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Orang itu, bukan hanya melihat saja tapi juga mengambil foto dirinya sambil tersenyum puas.

"wookie" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba

"ee.. kyunnie" teriak wookie ketika melihat sosok kyuhyun yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum

"pelankan suaramu itu wookie" kata kyuhyun sambil duduk disebelah wookie. "ada angin apa, kau hari ini ketaman? Bukankah, hari minggu ini jadwalmu tidur?" Tanya kyuhyun

"karena hari ini hari yang special kyunnie" jawab wookie sambil tersenyum manis kearah kyuhyun

"special?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung

"ne. hari ini wookie diajak sama yesung hyung pergi kesini. Jadinya wookie bangun gak jadi tidur?" dengan senyum polosnya, wookie menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

"oh" respon kyuhyun

"baby, ini ice creamnya. Hyung rasa kita harus segara pulang" kata yesung tanpa melihat kalau ada kyuhyun disamping wookie

"ne hyung. Kyunnie, wookie pulan dulu ne!" kata wookie pada kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun

"ayo hyung" tarik wookie pada yesung

"kami pulang dulu kyu" kata yesung pada kyuhyun dengan nada yang dingin.

TBC

****mian, kalau banyak kesalahan dalam tulisannya (Maklumi aja ya, aku baru belajar buat FF J). **

****gomawo buat yang sudah mau baca FF abal buatan aku J**

**** jangan lupa RCLnya ya.. gomawo :)**


End file.
